Edward Y Depablo Vs Majin Boo
this is the prequel of our book edward and firmly to Paul a fantastic adventure Chapter 1 mod downloading Dragon Ball Z There were two very brave minecrafteros one was called firmly to Paul other was named edward they were Muey fans of dragon ball, edward says, hey firmly to Paul and will start Dragon Ball Super We can not lose hurry up firmly to Paul, and firmly to Paul says I'm coming edward and get good switches the TV please mod that Descargarmos ago entonce months begins the song says edwar and firmly to Paul I love the song half an hour after he had finished dragon ball, this chapter if it was great says edward then says firmly to Paul if edward was super duper episode to want to be in dragon ball meet goku fight, vegetate, freezer, cell, Majin Buu says firmly to Paul depues says edward if you're right hear and if you download the mod dragon ball z says edward, hey you're right we will descragar this mod says I firmly to Paul to and ready the load and suddenly comes Raditz, nappa and just vegetate, aaaaaaah are the Saiyans says edward and firmly to Paul will fight firmly to Paul he rages and attacks a day later, it was very hard to defeat the saiyayines take it anymore said firmly to Paul, if you're right we will remove the mod says edward, no edward not take away from llage suddenly freezer, jajajajajaj cowards will remove the mod not I do not permit haaaaaaaaaaaa he said freezer and attacked with a major attack continue The fight against Frieza, Eduar and firmly to Paul SSJ do not we afraid freezer said eduar, if somo strong we have defeated herobine once will be very easy to defeat freezer said firmly to Paul, jujujuu that the hard said freezer and begins eduar battle and firmly to Paul draw their swords and fight but comes freezer and nooooooooo destrulles they both said, hey eduar as we are in dragon ball can fly and do kamehameha said firmly to Paul, hey you're right we do and make a super kamehameha but freezer dodged or not fallaamos said eduar, do not worry we still have another option she said firmly to Paul , eduar said hey you mean the ..... if we do eduar Genkidama said firmly to Paul, you think that works eduar said, traquilo gather all our strength work trust me said firmly to Paul, entonce meets all the energy of the two and make a great genkidama tosses a freezer and cause a great exploxion that even exploded varies mountains minecraft, but freezer was still alive, and can not not not not work said firmly to Paul and eduar, hahahaha their attempts are useless will destroy their world completely starting with his nice house said freezer, nooooooooo said eduar and firmly to Paul, freezer destroys houses eduar and firmly to Paul, no no no you would permitireee and you spent you can mess with our my world with our swords but not destroy my house eduar and said firmly to Paul and became SSJ for the first time, haaaaaaaaaa and firmly to Paul and fair edward destroyed freezer Knowing fighting Goku and Cell step a week since freezer attacked the tierray all was peaceful but soon comes cell, hey firmly to Paul and spend a week and does not come but no one said eduar, and already defeated all said firmly to Paul, not yet foul 2 cell and Majin Buu said eduar not but can not forget it said firmly to Paul and suddenly arrives cell, jajajaj I am cell came and asorber everyone and destroy everything but as you are weak and saw his level of attack jajajaj will give you a month to train I will make a tournament martial arts and there fight for the adiosito land said cell and derrepente comes Goku and Trunks hey who are you question eduar both, we are Saiyans warriors who come to defeat the fierce cell it seems that you are also strong because they do not come to train with nosotro said goku and trunks, eduar and firmly to Paul accepted the four wing room of time to train but there will come all androids, number 16,17,18,19 and number 20, did not reach us goku says, lol destroy them a week goes by and our warriors cost them defeat the androids wicked firmly to Paul, eduar, gohan and goku come together to the room time, firmly to Paul will make a diamond sword goku here have said firmly to Paul, thanks said goku and took a hard training, spent a month and our heroes have arrived at turner first vegeta started but was derrotaro then was Yamcha, Krillin, ten, chaoz, goku and warriors other z then it was the turn of gohan, and gohan said, hey edward and firmly to Paul we can fight together'm afraid I do not want to fight just so firmly to Paul and eduar went up and fought was an intense battle, cel launch a major attack and gohan, eduar and firmly to Paul contratacan goku is sabrifica to save gohan, firmly to Paul and Edward infuriate many that they all ssj transformed into cell 2 and defeat and ended the battle but not all missing defeat Majin Buu Majin Buu saga boo will have like 3 or 4 chapters to finish so do not stop to see Edward and firmly to Paul vs Majin Buu The arrival of Majin Boo firmly to Paul says he hears edward and will start Dragon ball Super, I'm coming firmly to Paul'm descragando the mod of popcorn to eat says eduar, a ok says firmly to Paul half hour later was great chapter today and says firmly to Paul, if truth hears should not appear now Majin Buu missing for fighting says edward, you are right that stranger says firmly to Paul, after making a great temblos and arrives babidi hahaha and arrives came to librerar Majin Buu jajajaj and there come goku, gohan, vegeta, Trunks and Goten will destroy this planet says babidi, we train you to defeat says goku and they go I firmly to Paul, eduar and goku but gohan return to the room time goku teaches firmly to Paul and eduar make fucion, spends a week and the time comes, jajajaj and just release Majin Buu, Goten and Trunks work and begins to fight Majin Buu but boo comes and asorbe to gotenks, after asorbe to picoro, most of the z warriors gohan gets angry and turns and attacks it launches kamehameha but fails, jajajaj not be able to stop me , derrepente reaches 2 creepers and one explodes, boo see or that animal exploded very strong asorbede one to have an explosive attack eduar and firmly to Paul tries to stop Majin Buu but boo them off the road and manages asorber to the creeper Vegito, eduar and firmly to Paul are run Edwblo Majin Buu has great power and goku says no can not be that guy is worse than an Wither is an evil I will transform in ssj3 goku tranforma and fight with boo edward and firmly to Paul were very frightened asai who went to train more but when they arrived the palace of Kaiosama all were transfomaron in firmly to Paul chocolates and eduar is scared more and enter the room of time, Majin Buu defeat goku ssj3 and decides to enter the room from time to defeat eduar and firmly to Paul they fight is a great fight I firmly to Paul and eduar make 3 swords diamond to fight Majin Buu Majin Buu is mutiplica in two and fight edward and firmly to Paul become ssj and attacks Majin boo, boo removes a sword of diamnte to firmly to Paul, but it was not enough, depues eduar tells firmly to Paul hears because it does not operate as we taught goku, entonce they work and are called Ewdblo and become ssj3 fight Majin Buu but still was not very strong and Majin Buu knocks eduar and firmly to Paul goku enters the room and rescue firmly to Paul and eduar 3 out of goku room tells vegeta going to run us and do but after Majin Buu eats and function goes after them manage to leave their eduar stomach and firmly to Paul wake up and see that boo vida.continuara still continues. The end, and firmly to Paul Edward Genkidama Majin Buu is still alive and says, I Majin Buu I kill you hahahahaha, edward tells us not destroy , and firmly to Paul says if us give you deserve then begins another great battle edward and firmly to Paul became ssj2 did not have the energy to become ssj3 entonce with the great fury of eduar and firmly to Paul them and boo even hand to hand were fighting and that Majin Buu I remove iron armor to firmly to Paul and equal were fighting the same and eduar or firmly to Paul were using armor either and rrepente comes herobine Majin Buu mistook edward and asorbio Majin Buu had too much power that he threw an attack or received more ki the exploited entonce firmly to Paul came up with an idea and told it to edaur, hey edaur and if we make a super - genkidama can gather all the energy of humans, villagers and mods to defeat Majin Buu says firmly to Paul, you're right hagamoslo said eduar, and suddenly make a big genkidama and they throw the evil Majin Buu Majin after boo dies when he dies get a chocolate bar firmly to Paul eats and finally defeat the boo majin entonce edward and firmly to Paul choose and remove the mod dragon ball z goodbye to goku and the others and remove the mod one day after, fast firmly to Paul and will start the new chapter of Dragon Ball Super eduar heard and learned an injury is better to see your favorite cartoons on television to live them in real ity says firmly to Paul and they both laugh and so this story ends and another begins new story continue to see Edward and firmly to Paul Una Aventura Fantastica http: // es.fanonminecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Edwar_y_Depablo_una_Aventura_Fantastica Categoría:Series Categoría:Series inventadas Categoría:Libros Categoría:Series de depablo y eduar